


Between the Moon and Us

by RyoWei247



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyoWei247/pseuds/RyoWei247
Summary: On the night of the next Convergence Aphelios returns to the temple his sister has been sealed away in and for the first time in five years, holds her in his arms.
Relationships: Alune/Aphelios
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Between the Moon and Us

Rarity was their nature. By birth alone they were cast in the light of the ethereal, the chosen, the fated. The fate written, however, spoke to another meaning. Having cast herself away in the world of spirits, Alune was out of reach. Aphelios remembered those first nights without her well. The painful poison that stole his voice, the injuries sustained during battle, even the grief that filled him when he watched his people slaughtered at the hands of the Solari, all of it paled to the sting of having not seen his dear sister in five years. Her voice that accompanied his every step, every shot of his guns, every swing of his blades, recently, it felt nowhere near enough. It was precisely this emptiness that brought him to the place where her temple once stood. A number of graves that Aphelios had dug himself lined the space, illuminated in the moonlight. One by one he laid flowers on their mounds, praying that the light of the moon would guide them on this most special of phases. In turn he asked for their guidance, for their aide in his ever waging battle.

But not tonight. Tonight there would be no blood spilled. Tonight he was here for Alune, his precious sister. Aphelios’ eye lifted to the moon, his heart beat quickening at the realization that the convergence was upon them. As the moon of the spirit world stepped in front of the moon in his own sky a brilliant and haunting light was cast on the ground, revealing in an instant, the temple.

He wasted no time. There was none he could spare. Three hours were theirs and then it would be another span of years before he would see her again. That thought only made his steps faster. Past the doors, down the long stretch of corridor, he walked. And then the sanctuary opened up in front of him all at once. In the center she stood, Alune, his sister, the only love and light he’d ever known.

“Phel…” she spoke in a whisper that echoed in the otherwise empty room. “Aphelios!” She ran to him and he was all too happy to hold her close, his gloved hand running into her hair, tracing back to her cheek. “Oh Phel. I knew you’d come here.”

He smiled, a brief and knowing laugh all he could manage. A single tear fell past the brim of his left eye.

“You’re pain is great brother. But all is well here with me. Do not shed tears when I finally have you near. Come, allow me my own selfishness.” Her hands held his face, their eyes searching the other’s before their lips met, a deep kiss that held two years of longing passing between them.

Aphelios moaned softly against her lips as their kiss had them falling into each other. Alune gripped his scarf and led him to the back of the temple, against a wall.

“Do you remember, Phel?” she yelped happily as he busied himself with her neck, kissing every inch of her skin that he could reach. “Do you remember when would make love to me in the moonlight by the moonstone quarry? I remember so well how the light was on your skin.”

A kiss on her lips served as his answer. Of course he remembered. The stones in that place knew their love as well as they did. He wished they could be there again, the surface of the stone, cooling their bodies heated by each other.

“Oh Phel…I miss it too. Perhaps one day when we stand free of those who challenge our faith I will lay there with you again.”

He smiled and caressed her cheek. He prayed that day came, prayed he lived to make it true. The push and pull started then as they stripped themselves of their clothes, left them on the floor of this temple. Though he did not need to see her body to know every curve and corner of her figure Aphelios didn’t deny himself the step back, the moment where he could take in how beautiful she was. Her skin glowed like the surface of the moon, wrapped in the light of the world she lived in. Again he felt tears in his eyes.

Alune brought him close again, her hands trailing along his shoulders and chest. “My brother, my darling Phel, let me tend to this aching heart of yours.” She turned them around, pressing him to the wall of the sanctuary and kneeling in front of him. She took his erection into her hands, leaning close, her tongue running up and down his length.

A restrained moan came from Aphelios. It had been so long.

“It is alright, brother. It is only us here. Share your voice with me if you can bare it,” she urged him.

His shoulders relaxed at her request, the moan he’d been fighting passing past his lips as Alune took him into her mouth. The gentle suction, the careful work of her tongue, her hands grasping him, it was all familiar and exactly how he liked it. Oh if only he could say her name, convey how wonderful it felt out loud. His hands working into her hair and his soft moans seemed to be more than enough praise as she kept going, picking up her pace and suction with every repetition until she stopped, withdrawing, all at once. Yes, not yet. His first climax belonged to their union.

“Even if we are always with each other I have longed to be one with you again brother. Give me your love. Tonight you belong only to me.”

He did not hesitate. Aphelios turned her back against the wall and lifted her leg up around his waist, his erection touching to her entrance, teasing for a touch or two before pressing in. Warmth and wet surrounded him. He moaned, kissing her as she held on tight.

“Phel!” she cried out jumping up, letting him hold her and brace her against the wall before he started thrusting. “I feel you brother. Oh, I feel you. Don’t let go!” she begged him.

His poor Alune. No matter how brave and sure she was of their purpose she suffered like he did. He could hear it in the desperate way she called to him, how she refused to let go. They had both waited for such a very long time.

“Aphelios, my brother, I am so selfish. I wish you here with me always. I will it all to end so we can be with each other. Our faith will see us together again won’t it? You will return to me again won’t you?”

He touched his forehead to her, his answer in his touch and the thoughts only she could hear.

_One day I will give you all we have sacrificed. I will be the one to give you all that you need._

“Phel!” she cried again, hugging him as they reach their peak, neither having the restraint to wait another moment. Aphelios came as she tightened around him, cumming with him.

Exhausted and breathless they sank to the floor, wrapping up in each other’s arms.

“My brother, my love, my dear moon light,” she whispered. “You have always been all that I will ever need.”

Time passed as it did. Twice more they lost themselves in each other. Once it was over they dressed a few sparse clothes and held on tight. Alune, sung to him as she carved line in his hair. Aphelios watched the light around her, the blessing of this moon dancing to her song. He raised his hand to her cheek as it ended. The light was fading fast.

“I love you, Aphelios. That and our faith guide you.”

One last tear slid down his cheek, following a tear of her own. Their lips met once more and then the light lifted around them and Aphelios found himself alone, lying next to a grassy imprint of his sister on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel zero shame in this haha. The pairing is cute and it felt pretty obvious when I read their lore. Really love these two cult kids. Enjoy!   
> Written as a fun little gift for my friend.


End file.
